Benutzer Diskussion:Nero Valentine
right :Herzlich Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! Mit einem Klick auf die Schaltfläche „Kommentieren“ oben kannst du mir eine Nachricht hinterlassen. __TOC__ ---- PS: Vivi ist keine Vogelscheuche :blah: -- 35px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 14:14, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Pokalrunde 2 Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum zweiten Platz der besten Beschwörungsbeschreibung [[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 23:09, 19. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Namen Hallo Nero. Ich wollte dich noch auf eine Sache ansprechen, die mir vor geraumer Zeit aufgefallen ist, die ich aber wieder verdrängt habe^^" Und zwar geht es um diese beiden Artikel hier: Aria Benett und Sara Altney. Mich würde interessieren, ob du einen Beleg dafür hast, dass sie in der deutschen Version von FFIII (die auf dem DS) so genannt werden, also mit vollständigem Namen meine ich. Ich meine mich nämlich nicht zu erinnern, dass dem so ist. Es wäre toll, wenn du einen Screenshot vorlegen oder einen Ausschnitt aus einem deutschen LP nennen könntest, bei dem der vollständige Name auftaucht. Gruß, [[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:00, 12. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Dateinamen Hallo. Ich möchte dich bitten, Dateien beim Hochladen anders zu benennen. Erst sollte das Wer, dann das Was und anschließen das Spielekürzel stehen (und das wiederum bitte niemals mit arabischen Ziffern :X). Bei den IIIer Dateien, die du gerade hochgeladen hast, sollte es also eig. bspw. "Luneth Zwiebelritter FFIII" heißen. Die Dateien werden zeitnah entsprechend verschoben. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 13:29, 7. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Die alten Dateien waren leider auch nicht so prickelnd benannt, das stimmt. Dennoch wäre es nicht schlecht gewesen, vorher kurz nachzufragen. Aber Schwamm drüber, jetzt müssten die Dateinamen allesamt passen :) Auch wenn das jetzt doch etwas mühsam war, bin ich dir sehr dankbar, dass du dir die Arbeit gemacht hast, die ganzen Dateien hochzuladen! *thumbs up* ^^ --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 14:10, 7. Mai 2013 (UTC) Berufe Hallo Nero. Dein Beitrag beim Krieger ist spitze! So habe ich mir das vorgestellt, vielen Dank. Zum Text über die Fähigkeit Ausfall habe ich aber inhaltliche Fragen, da solltest du mehr ins Detail gehen. Warum ist er nach dem Ausfall geschwächt? Wie zeigt sich das? Und warum ist es wichtig, dass er zeitlich nach dem Gegner angreift, wenn er eine Axt trägt? Das habe ich nicht verstanden. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 08:42, 9. Mai 2013 (UTC) Übersetzungen :Ist doch kein Problem :) Ich schau mal, ob es das in Dissidia auch gibt ;) [[User:Dämmerwald|'Dämmer']][[User talk:Dämmerwald|'wald']] 33px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII|Hier gehts zu meinem Crisis Core-WT *klick* 18:02, 1. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ist doch alles kein Problem ;) Ging ja schnell und war kein allzu großer Aufwand :) Falls du noch mehr Fragen in so ner Richtung hast, weißt du ja, wo du meine DIsku findest :D Bis denne [[User:Dämmerwald|'Dämmer']][[User talk:Dämmerwald|'wald']] 33px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII|Hier gehts zu meinem Crisis Core-WT *klick* 11:10, 2. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Weblink-Vorlage There you go. Da man bei Wikia keine vernünftigen Interwikilinks zu "externen Wikis" einrichten kann/darf, muss man bisschen rumtricksen und bei Artikelnamen, die aus mehreren Wörtern bestehen, mit Unterstrichen arbeiten (s. Bsp. in der Vorlage). Bisschen umständlich, aber gut, Hauptsache man landet auch dort, wo man landen soll ;) Auf eine gute Partnerschaft :) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 08:07, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Gesprächsbedarf Könntest du bitte kurz in den Chat kommen oder dich bei icq einloggen? --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 14:26, 5. Mär. 2014 (UTC) : Datei:Arc Intro FFIII-DS.png Datei:Ingus Intro FFIII-DS.png Datei:Luneth Intro FFIII-DS.png Datei:Refia Intro FFIII-DS.png : Datei:Arc FFIII-DS.png Datei:Ingus FFIII-DS.png Datei:Luneth FFIII-DS.png Datei:Refia FFIII-DS.png Nero Valentine 18:12, 6. Mär. 2014 (UTC) RE: Bravely Default Hallo Nero. Zunächst habe ich die Info tatsächlich deswegen stehen lassen, weil das genannte Kostüm dem des Zwiebelritters gleicht und es allein deswegen erwähnenswert ist. Dann zu deinem eigentlichen Anliegen: Ich habe Bravely Default bereits angespielt (ich komme aber im Moment leider nicht dazu, es richtig durchzuspielen v_v) und da sind mir in den ersten paar Minuten bereits deutliche Parallelen aufgefallen. Da waren Kristalle, von Kriegern des Lichts war die Rede (wenn mein Gedächtnis mich nicht trügt) und die ganzen Berufe und andere Kleinigkeiten. Dann kommt natürlich hinzu, dass es als geistiger Nachfolger von FF: The 4 Heroes of Light angesehen wird. Ich finde, dass der Titel im Almanach seine Daseinsberechtigung hat und man das Spiel nicht ausklammern sollte, weil da kein direktes Final Fantasy im Titel steht. Wenn man vor allem bedenkt, dass wir auch sowas wie Vagrant Story aufgenommen haben, was meines Erachstens weniger mit FF zu tun hat als Bravely Default... dann sollte es definitiv mit an Bord. Ich wäre auch dafür, den Themenbereich in vollem Umfang auszubauen, aber das bedarf vielleicht eher einer allgemeinen Diskussion. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 16:03, 29. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Ich hab einen Forumsbeitrag dazu eröffnet. Schauen wir mal, was am Ende rauskommt :) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 12:25, 1. Mai 2014 (UTC) Hallo Nero. Ich hab im Artikel Bravely Default schon mal die Berufe verlinkt, die es auch in FF gibt (beim Salbenmacher, Performer, der Valkyre (mit oder ?) und dem Vampir so wie du es im Forum angedeutet hast). Wäre cool, wenn du die restlichen auch noch zuordnen und mit Links versehen könntest. Wenn es in der FF-Reihe noch keinen entsprechenden Beruf gibt, kann eine Charakterklasse einen neuen Artikel erhalten (s. Forum >D strike!). Dann wollte ich dich fragen, ob du für BD eine Primär- und eine Sekundärfarbe raussuchen möchtest, damit ich da auch gleich die jeweiligen classes anlegen kann. Das ist hier etwas knifflig, weil wir die normalerweise aus dem Spielelogo ziehen und das in dem Fall nur schwarz/weiß ist. Vielleicht fällt dir aber eine gute Kombi ein, die zum Spiel passt. Wenn nicht, ist das nicht schlimm. Wir finden schon was. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 07:46, 13. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Zum Händler fällt mir nichts ein. Einen Kampfmagier gibt es aber auch in FFTA2 wie ich gerade gesehen habe, das kann also auf jeden Fall so bleiben. Dann schau ich mal wegen den Farben, trd danke. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 08:27, 13. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::Ich hab auch nochmal dazu eine Frage. Du hast diese Datei hochgeladen und damit eine dritte Schreibweise ins Spiel gebracht. Wie schreibt man diesen Beruf denn nun? [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 15:13, 15. Mai 2014 (UTC) Dämmers erste Bitte Wie bereits angesprochen, sagte ich, ich werde dich zulabern, wenn ich am verzweifeln bin. Nun... der Zeitpunkt in Bravely Default ist gekommen. Ich stecke fest bei einem blöden Riesenvieh namens... *Trommelwirbel* Drache. Der mäht mich voll nieder mit seinem Niedermähen, da komm ich nie mit dem Heilen nach und dann hat der auch noch über 7000TP... Ich weiß, mit Lvl 14 bin ich vllt. etwas schwach, aber irgendwelche Tipps? Als Jobs hab ich Tiz als Mönch, Agnès als Weißmagier, Ringabel (Gott, wie ich diesen Trottel hasse) als Ritter und Edea als Schwarzmagier. Bis du antwortes spiel ich einfach ne Runde Lightning Returns... Danke schonmal ^-^ DämmerwaldGot it memorized?40px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII|Hier gehts zu meinem FFXIII-WT :) *klick* 06:22, 24. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Also den Profiteur hab ich gestern schon gekillt, das war easy... Aber ich spiel auf Normal, und ich bin mir recht sicher, der hat über 7000TP, aber dann sollte ich wohl wirklich noch ne Runde raus und trainieren. Welches Level schlägst du denn in etwa vor? DämmerwaldGot it memorized?40px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII|Hier gehts zu meinem FFXIII-WT :) *klick* 10:48, 24. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::Gut, dann level ich noch ein bisschen und stürz mich dann mit zwei Schwarzmagiern rein ^-^ Danke für den Tipp :3 DämmerwaldGot it memorized?40px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII|Hier gehts zu meinem FFXIII-WT :) *klick* 11:48, 24. Mai 2014 (UTC) :::Also um ehrlich zu sein, hab ich kaum weitergespielt, hab nen Film geschaut... Aber das dürfte ich hinkriegen, zur Not schau ich in deinen WT, falls doch noch Probleme aufkommen sollte. Danke und schönen Abend noch :3 DämmerwaldGot it memorized?40px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII|Hier gehts zu meinem FFXIII-WT :) *klick* 16:54, 24. Mai 2014 (UTC) Dämmers zweite Bitte Hallöle Nero. Dieses Mal ist es nicht wirklich ne Bitte, also ich komme weiter, aber mir schwebt dennoch ein Fragezeichen überm Kopf. Ich habe mir vorhin Blitzra und Eisra gekauft, wollte die im Bosskampf einsetzen, aber die Zauber waren nicht in der Liste, nichtmal bei meiner Schwarzmagierin Edea O.o Nun weiß ich natürlich nicht weshalb, zumal Vitra bei meiner Weißmagierin Agnès verfügbar ist. LG deine verwirrte DämmerwaldGot it memorized?40px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII|Hier gehts zu meinem FFXIII-WT :) *klick* 06:34, 31. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Ah, macht Sinn, hab halt nur nich so wirklich drauf geachtet. Naja, inzwischen bin ich aufm Weg zur Mithril-Miene und komm ganz gut klar, ich meld mich aber sicherlich noch irgendwann ^-^ Danke :3 DämmerwaldGot it memorized?40px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII|Hier gehts zu meinem FFXIII-WT :) *klick* 13:40, 4. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Dämmers dritte Bitte Halli hallo hallöle. So schnell kanns gehen, mit den Bitten. Also, mein Problem liegt jetzt nicht in der Hauptstory, sondern bei ner Nebenmission. Es geht um den Kampf gegen den Salbenmacher Qada (oder so). Eigentlich soll ich diesen kleinen Jungen zurück nach Hartschild bringen, aber ich will diesen dicken Trottel umnieten. Irgendwelche Tipps? Irgendwie krieg ich den nich klein v.v DämmerwaldGot it memorized?40px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII|Hier gehts zu meinem FFXIII-WT :) *klick* 17:31, 7. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :Qada ist aber auch blöd... aber Geschichte ^^ Danke jedenfalls für den Tipp mit Bann, ich hab gar nicht daran gedacht, aber dann war der Kampf voll einfach c: Jetzt bin ich gerade dabei, den Behemoth irgendwie platt zu mätzeln, aber damit lass ich dich mal lieber in Friede ^^ DämmerwaldGot it memorized?40px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII|Hier gehts zu meinem FFXIII-WT :) *klick* 08:08, 14. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Wenloks erste Bitte Hallo Mutter Teresa Nero! Ich hab nochmal einen Blick ins englische FF7 geworfen und das Tutorial zu den Substanzarten gefunden. Es ist nicht bei den drei holographischen Stooges im Raum, sondern bei dem Soldaten, der gaaaanz links steht. Wär also super, wenn du für mich nochmal nen Blick drauf werden könntest :3 --35px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Wenlok Holmes Eine Diskussion mit einem Käsebrot wäre herausfordernder! 37px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Wenlok Holmes Dann rede doch gegen die Wand! 19:10, 12. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :Ich veräppel doch niemanden :< Du solltest mich lang genug kennen, um zu wissen, dass das weit unter meiner Würde ist! Vielen Dank jedenfalls ^^ --35px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Wenlok Holmes Eine Diskussion mit einem Käsebrot wäre herausfordernder! 37px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Wenlok Holmes Dann rede doch gegen die Wand! 11:03, 13. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Statuswerte Hallöle, Nero-chan. :3 Ganz im Gegenteil, ihr zwei seid nicht die Einzigen, die die Notwendigkeit solcher Artikel erkennen bzw. verfechten. Aber es ist eben mit so wenig Autoren, wie unser Wiki hat, nicht möglich alles gleich schnell und gut auszubauen. Zum einen wollen die wenigsten solche langen und umfangreichen Artikel allein von A bis Z erstellen, zum anderen hat ja jeder auch noch seine eigenen Baustellen, die ihm/ihr am Herzen liegen. So wie euch dieser Artikel wichtig ist, sind andere Artikel anderen Autoren wichtig. Auch wenn es an vielen Stellen schade ist, dass den Artikeln noch so viel Inhalt fehlt, so lässt es sich dennoch nicht von jetzt auf gleich ändern, dazu ist die Masse an sich einfach zu viel. :/ Aber wenn dir und Wenlok daran liegt den Artikel mit Informationen zu füllen, könnt ihr euch das ja etwas einteilen. So hat nicht einer allein einen riesigen Berg an Arbeit und verliert schon beim Gedanken daran die Lust. In diesem Sinne - have fun! — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 10:40, 23. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :Jetzt bin ich aber etwas verletzt. Ich bin nicht dumm und weiß sehr wohl, dass man mit fünf Usern nicht alle Artikel innerhalb weniger Jahre zusammenschustern kann. Mein Kommentar war nur eine Verwunderung und gar nicht böse gemeint. Eine solche Rüge, wenn auch eine gut gemeinte, auf meiner Diskussionsseite ist da wohl wenig angebracht, vor allem weil ich keiner derjenigen Personen bin, die wegen jeder Kleinigkeit einen Streit bzw. eine Diskussion beginnen. Nero Valentine 11:47, 23. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ::Ich wollte dich keineswegs verletzen oder gar als dumm hinstellen. So war das absolut nicht gemeint. Dein Kommentar hatte bei mir aber auch irgendwie eine leichte Verwunderung hervorgerufen, deswegen hab ich mal meine Meinung dazu geschrieben. Jedenfalls sollte das keine Rüge oder sowas in der Art werden. Waren halt nur meine Gedanken zu dem Kommentar. Und dass du nicht der Typ bist, der wegen jedem Käse einen Streit vom Zaun brichst, weiß ich auch . ;) Don't worry. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 11:56, 23. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Dämmers letzte Bitte - Versprochen! :Danke ^_^ Aber mein Problem liegt ehrlich gesagt nicht bei den elementaren Schwächen. Das ist sogar irgendwie mein kleinstes Problem. Mich nervt nur eins: die dumme Betörung. Ich kann einfach nix dagegen tun und ehe ich mich verseh sind entweder alle betört oder jemand tot der erwischt wurde. Und ich weiß einfach nicht, ob es etwas gibt, was das behebt. In meinem Inventar hab ich sowas jedenfalls nicht. Und ja, ich habe die Kristalle erweckt und nicht zerstört, weil irgendwo stand, dass ich sonst was von der Story verpass und das wollte ich nicht. Und naja... ich hoffe zumindest, das is das letzte Mal, dass ich dich wegen BD anschreibe (i.wie sieht das aus wien cooler Emoji...) ^-^ DämmerwaldGot it memorized?40px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII|Hier gehts zu meinem FFXIII-WT :) *klick* 12:33, 7. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::Ach ich krieg das schon irgendwie hin bin dem Joblevel 11. Ich werd mich einfach irgendwann hinsetzen, hab ja jetzt ersma 6 Wochen Ferien ^-^ Ich habe alle Zeit der Welt :3 Ich sag dir bescheid, wenn ich diese fette "Fee" besiegt hab :) DämmerwaldGot it memorized?40px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII|Hier gehts zu meinem FFXIII-WT :) *klick* 13:51, 8. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::Ich sagte doch, es wird die letzte Bitte! Ich hab endlich Bravely Default besiegt, und das war mit dem richtigen Trick sogar erstaunlich einfach O.o Ich habe einfach 4 Walküren benutzt. Diese haben dann durchgehend Hoher Sprung eingesetzt. Und da ich vorher den Zeitmagier auf Lvl. 14 trainiert habe, hatte jeder die Hilfsfähigkeit Welt Hast ausgerüstet. Zusammen mir Hermesstiefeln, wurde ich unantastbar! ^-^ Ich weiß, das war dann nicht wirklich ne Herausforderung, aber mein 3DS wäre ohne das tot gewesen ^^" Jedenfalls bedanke ich mich nochmal für alle Hilfe, die du mir gegeben hast. Jetzt lass ich dich in Ruh :) Bis denne :3 10px Dämmerwald 10px 09:25, 11. Jul. 2014 (UTC) RE: Zwei an der Zahl Hi Nero. #Du musst zwingend Musikdateien kürzen, damit es ein Ausschnitt wird. Anders geht es ja nicht. Deswegen ist das Kürzen in Ordnung und zählt nicht als Veränderung. Eine Veränderung wäre eine andere Geschwindigkeit, zusätzliche oder entfernte Tonspuren, wilde "Schlaaaaaaand"-Gesänge, die drübergelegt werden, usw. #Schade. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 19:11, 14. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Glückwunsch zum WT-Abschluss Hallo Nero. Ich wollte dir zum Abschluss deines Walkthroughs zu Bravely Default gratulieren. Traditionell bekommt jeder Benutzer zum Abschluss eines WTs einen Keks von mir, den ich dir hiermit feierlich überreiche: Wie ich beim Überfliegen deiner Disku gerade außerdem sehe, habe ich dir für deine Mitarbeit, von der ich immer wieder begeistert bin, noch gar keinen gegeben... obwohl ich mir immer sicher war, genau das bereits getan zu haben^^; Daher hole ich das an dieser Stelle mal eben nach: Ich habe gehört, dass du dir aus solchen Dingen nichts machst. Ist auch ok. Man sollte die Kekse ohnehin nicht überbewerten, sondern als das sehen, was sie sind: Ein Schulterklopfer für etwas, das mich gefreut hat, als ich die letzten Änderungen gecheckt habe und mit dem ich versuche, dieses Gefühl ein Stück weit zurückzugeben. In dem Sinne hoffe ich, dieses Ziel erreicht zu haben^^ --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 17:16, 30. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Zwischenspeicher Ein Artwork von Akihiko Yoshida zu Bravely Default, das die Protagonistin Agnès Oblige und ihre Begleiterin, die Kristallfee Airy, zeigt. Es ziert die japanische und amerikanische Spielverpackung und war zudem eines der ersten Bilder, die zu diesem Spiel veröffentlicht wurden. Als eine von vier Vestalinnen, welche den heiligen Kristallen Luxendarcs dienen, strebt die siebzehnjährige Agnès nach einer friedlichen Welt ohne Leid und Kummer. Zu Beginn tritt sie stur und abweisend auf, doch nachdem sie sich mit Tiz Arrior anfreundet, vertraut sie ihm sowie Ringabel und Edea Lee ihre Sorgen an. Erst nach einer Vielzahl von Prüfungen offenbart sich ihre Bestimmung und die ihrer drei Freunde, der Krieger des Lichts. Der Chat mobbt mich Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir auch so geht, wie mir, aber falls du heute noch Animal Crossing mit mir spielen willst, dann kannst du ja mal in Skype online kommen. ^^ Dann können wir nebenbei besser schreiben. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 18:12, 29. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Voll gemein, dieser Chat ey! >.< Okay, dann weiß ich Bescheid. ^^ Hab mir das Balance Board schon für dich zurückgelegt. ;D Normalerweise müsste ich heute nochmal auf die Insel und ordentlich Cash machen... morgen ist ja immerhin der letzte Tag des Monats und übermorgen gibt's dann wieder Zinsen. :3 *Hände reib* Und was Olga angeht, so hoffe ich, dass sie bis zu deinem Besuch schon ausgezogen ist. xD Nebenbei muss ich aber noch Gärtner spielen, denn irgendwie missfällt mir die Stadt in ihrer jetzigen botanischen Form. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 08:32, 30. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Congratulations! ^^ Hey hey, erst einmal wünsche ich dir noch ein frohes neues Jahr und außerdem wollte ich dich beglückwünschen, dass eines deiner vielen Vorschläge zum neuen Logo gewählt wurde. :3 Good job! ^^ — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 19:03, 4. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :Danke danke. :D Ja, ein Sieg ist ein Sieg. Welches wäre denn dein Favorit gewesen? :3 Also in letzter Zeit war ich sehr mit Weihnachten und einigen schönen sowie unschönen Familienangelegenheiten beschäftigt. Hab 50% meiner Weihnachtsgeschenke selbst gemacht und das will ja auch alles ordentlich aussehen und braucht eben auch Zeit. Außerdem brauchte ich mal etwas Abstand vom Almanach und der Arbeit, die hier wartet. ^^ Aber ich denke, dass ich ab nächster Woche wieder etwas mehr Zeit habe, um abends mal wieder in Skype oder im Chat aktiv zu sein. ^^ Vielleicht liest man sich dann mal wieder öfter. ;D Diese Woche hält mich noch mein Beruf auf Trab und daher werde ich wohl nicht so viel Zeit haben, um reinzuschauen. Aber zur Not gibt es ja immer noch die Diskussionsseiten. :3 Und sonst so? Alles schick? Gab's was schönes zu Weihnachten? :D — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 08:43, 5. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Habe für die Freundin von meinem Bruder auch ein Kosmetik-Täschchen genäht, worüber sie sich ziemlich gefreut hat. Die Wahl zwischen den ganzen Bannern ist mir richtig schwer gefallen, da es viele waren und alle irgendwo ihren Charme hatten. Ich muss auch ganz ehrlich gestehen, dass ich einen anderen Favoriten hatte, als der der letztlich jetzt gewählt wurde, aber trotzdem ist das jetzige Banner nicht schlecht. ^^ So eine Wahl ist eben eine Meinungsfrage und dieses Banner hat halt den meisten Zuspruch geerntet — Ende-Banane! ;3 Nya!}} Gegenstände aus FFIII Moin. Kennst du vielleicht die letzten beiden fehlenden Items aus FFIII? [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 17:55, 3. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :Hammer! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 16:19, 4. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Oh boy, that escalated quickly! :'D Oh, das ging ja grad nochmal gut. xD Jetzt darfst du gern editieren, denn meine Mittagspause ist vorbei. :3 Have fun. ^^ Wenn ich bei den Abilitys bei Edge durch bin, wollte ich übrigens bei denen von Kain, Kryle und Min'U weitermachen, da dort die Tabellen schon in den Charakter-Artikeln stehen und ich mir per Copy 'n' Paste etwas Arbeit ersparen kann. >D. Nur zur Info. :3 See ya! — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 12:24, 5. Feb. 2015 (UTC) RE: Alte News Servus. Klar, können wir machen. Ich würde mich aber erst nächste Woche darum kümmern können. Wenn es dir eilig ist, musst du das selbst erledigen. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 17:45, 12. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Re: Auto-Potion Ich war mir eigentlich sicher, dass ich die Ability eingetragen hatte, aber ich kann sie auch nicht finden. Ich würde sie morgen früh dazu tragen, da mir heute wirklich nicht mehr der Sinn nach der Tabelle steht. xD Wenn du mir allerdings zuvor kommst, dann ist das auch okay. Andernfalls kümmere ich mich dann morgen drum. ;) — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 18:06, 18. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Zeit für ein Duell Falls es im Zuge meiner tausend Edits untergegangen ist, fordere ich dich hiermit zu einer Runde Smash heraus! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 15:14, 21. Mär. 2015 (UTC) We want you! >D Hallöchen Nero, ich wollte mal fragen, ob du eventuell im Artikel Drachenritter ein paar Sätze zum Valkyrie-Beruf aus BD verlieren könntest? Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, dann ähnelt der ja dem Dragoon ziemlich bzw. ist lediglich eine andere Bezeichnung für die Charakterklasse. Wäre nämlich ganz gut, da der Artikel ein guter AdM-Kandidat wäre. ^^ (Wenn dann auch die Infos zu Revenant Wings drin sind.) Greetings! ;3 — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 11:19, 25. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Entschuldigung Hallo Nero, Norte hat mir erklärt, dass er dich nicht geschickt hat wegen der Sache mit Flüstergras, und ich bitte dich jetzt um Entschuldigung, weil ich geglaubt habe, er hätte dich geschickt. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir verzeihen. Liebe Grüße, http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20141116144149/central/images/4/42/Klap_Trap.gif [[User:Klap Trap|'Klap Trap']] ( [[Message wall:Klap Trap|'D']] | ) 19:47, 20. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Happy Birthday ^^ Hallo Nero, ich wünsche dir alles Gute zum Geburtstag und natürlich viel Glück und Gesundheit. Ist beides brauchbar. hehe ;D Alles klar bei dir? :) — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 18:55, 18. Nov. 2015 (UTC) :Ich dir auch! Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 21:53, 19. Nov. 2015 (UTC) ::Vielen lieben Dank! ::Ich hoffe, ich finde demnächst wieder mehr Zeit für die Weiten des Internets und auch, um euch mal wieder direkt zu kontaktieren. Nero Valentine 17:06, 23. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Dein Benutzername kommt mir vertraut vor... Ist vielleicht eine blöde Frage, aber spielst du auch League of Legends unter dem Pseudonym "Nero Valentine"; speziell auf dem NA Server? LG =) :Hallo. =) Tut mir leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber MMOs sind nicht so mein Ding, und jene Person bin nicht ich. Mir sind die Namen Nero und Valentine aber auch schon als Kombination aufgefallen. Anscheinend gibt's also mehrere Leute, die das Pseudonym gut finden. Nero Valentine 16:48, 2. Feb. 2017 (UTC)